Quédate
by Cissy17
Summary: Cedric Diggory se había vuelto una persona lúgubre. Había perdido a sus padres y, después, a su profesor preferido. Cumpliendo los últimos deseos de Dumbledore, Cedric se muda a una nueva casa que se convertirá en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix y en esos tiempos de guerra conoce al amor verdadero. HermionexCedric.
1. La nueva casa

**_La historia no me pertenece. Pertenece a J.K Rowling._**

Explicación: Cedric Diggory no murió en el cementerio. Ni siquiera alcanzó a tocar la copa pues Harry Potter había sido más rápido. Habían pasado dos años desde esos eventos, el regreso de Voldemort era innegable y ascendía en el poder; el Trío Dorado tienen la misión de encontrar los horrocruxes y destruirlos.

* * *

Cedric se encontraba en la sala de su casa mientras esperaba la llegada de Rufus Scrimgeour, el Ministro de Magía, pues le había enviado una lechuza avisándole que lo visitaría en unas cuantas horas.

Cuando el Ministro llego a su casa, le explicó que en el testamento de Dumbledore (quien había muerto unas semanas atrás, asesinado por Severus Snape) aparecía como heredero y le entregó un reloj de arena mediano, un nuevo libro de recopilación de cuentos infantiles llamado "Los Cuento de Beedle y el Bardo" y un sobre sellado con el emblema de Hogwarts.

-"A mi buen amigo Cedric Diggory le dejo mi reloj de arena favorito, esperando que me recuerde y que encuentre en él, el camino a su hogar. Una copia nueva de "Los Cuentos de Beedle y el Bardo" que esperó le ayuden a conciliar los sueños cada noche. Finalmente, le dejó una carta como despedida". – Leyó el Ministro la parte del testamento que lo mencionaba.

El hombre espero que el chico abriera la carta para leerla y enterarse de su contenido pero Cedric la guardó entre las páginas del libro y le agradeció al Ministro de Magia por tomarse el tiempo de ir hasta su casa a llevarle lo que ahora le pertenecía.

Cuando el Ministro se retiró de su casa, el joven cerró las ventanas y las cortinas con un movimiento de varita y sacó la carta:

 _"_ _Mi querido amigo Cedric:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, significa que estoy muerto. No te pongas triste, sabemos que esto algún día tendría que pasar, soy un hombre viejo y como he mencionado alguna vez: Para una mente bien preparada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura._

 _Quiero agradecerte la paciencia que has tenido estos últimos años. Todos mis amigos y yo te agradecemos que sigas siendo nuestro gran amigo._

 _Ahora bien, sé que aun extrañas a tus padres. Todos los hemos extrañado... Te recomiendo que vayas a visitar la casa en la que creció tu padre, aquella que está en ese pueblecito del que nos había hablado alguna vez. Deberías mudarte lo antes posible, tus heridas deben sanar y ese lugar te ayudara. Además, nuestros amigos te lo agradecerán, pues ¡les encantaría conocerlo!_

 _Ten cuidado en tu camino, uno nunca sabe qué tipo de criaturas se podrán encontrar. Debes estar alerta a todo, Cedric._

 _Por favor, nunca dejes de luchar por tus ideales al igual que tus padres y yo. Se muy fuerte como lo has sido siempre y no dejes de estudiar: es importante mantenerse educado pues nunca sabes cuándo podrás necesitar una nueva poción o un nuevo hechizo. Me encantaría que usaras el reloj que te he dejado, es verdad que te hará sentir como en casa._

 _Te deseo lo mejor mi buen amigo, te lo mereces. ¡Busca tu felicidad!_

 _Atte._

 _Tu buen amigo Albus Dumbledore._

Cedric leyó tantas veces la carta que ya la repetía de memoria, sabía que la carta estaba escrita de esa forma por si algún intruso intentaba leerla. Después de unas horas de pensar, lo entendió todo.

El viejo profesor le estaba pidiendo que se mudara la casa de la infancia de su padre para convertirlo en un cuartel para la Orden del Fénix, o bien, una casa de seguridad. Tomó el reloj y lo inspeccionó con sus manos, y al pasar los dedos por la parte de abajo, se abrió una pequeña puerta. Cedric metió uno de sus dedos y encontró una notita con unos números anotados. Una voz en su mente le dio la respuesta - "coordenadas".

Al día siguiente Cedric se encontraba ya en el aeropuerto de Londres, decidió viajar al modo muggle, así no sería detectado por el Ministerio de Magia. Subió a su avión y recordó lo sucedido durante los dos últimos años... Cuando se graduó de Hogwarts, después del Torneo de los Tres Magos, se enteraron por Harry Potter que Voldemort había vuelto.

Pronto Dumbledore reunió a los magos y brujas con quienes tenía amistad y consideraba leales para unir a la Orden del Fénix. Sus padres aceptaron formar parte de la Orden y Cedric se unió también; sin embargo, su participación durante esos años había sido casi nula: no le permitían ir a ninguna misión, ni a los pequeños enfrentamientos que se habían suscitado. "Tengo otros planes para ti, Cedric. Necesitó que estés vivo para entonces" le había dicho Dumbledore cuando al fin el chico le reclamó su participación inexistente.

Al año siguiente, sus padres habían sido asesinados en manos de mortifagos. El dolor que le causó haberlos perdido seguía dentro, aún no había acabado su luto después de un año. Se había vuelto serio, triste y se alejó de todos, quizás la única persona con la que hablaba era Dumbledore. Enterarse de la muerte del director, terminó por derrumbarlo.

Estuvo dormido todo el viaje y fue despertado por la aeromoza. Había llegado a su destino.

 **6 meses después**

Cedric se encontraba sentado en el porche de su nueva casa. Veía hacía el bosque, todo era tan verde en ese lugar. Estaba cómodo ahí, el único sonido que podía escuchar eran los propios del bosque que lo arrullaban cada noche. Su casa le gustaba, era más grande que su casa anterior, sus paredes interiores eran blancas y, aunque estaba decorada con muebles antiguos, le agradaba como lucía. Trató de hacerla más a su hogar, agregó fotografías de su familia y amigos y compró velas, adornos y cambió las cortinas por unas oscuras. La casa tenía 5 habitaciones y 2 baños y él sólo entraba a su cuarto y a un baño, los otros no los había revisado. La casa también tenía un garaje, donde guardaba el auto que recientemente había comprado.

El porche era espacioso y tenía una banca mecedora en la que solía sentarse a leer o fumar o, ambas. Sacó un cigarrillo, lo metió en sus labios y lo encendió con magia. Cuando se empezó a relajar escuchó un ruido cercano al bosque, tomó su varita en forma de defensa debatiéndose entre si debía ir o no... Su casa estaba protegida por encantamientos de defensa por lo que nadie podría encontrarlo pero, algo le decía que debía entrar al bosque.

Caminó con rapidez, escuchó a personas hablar muy rápido y un hombre que gritó de dolor, por lo que Cedric corrió preocupado, tratando de guiarse por las voces. Al llegar vio a una mujer y un hombre hincados a un lado de otro hombre que gemía en el pasto. Al acercarse, reconoció a las personas que estaban ahí. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

-Harry, ya no tengo más Esencia de Díctamo. ¡No sé qué hacer!

Ron gemía de dolor y Cedric notó que Ron sangraba de su brazo.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Dijo Cedric.

Hermione y Harry se levantaron en guardia rápidamente, con sus varitas apuntando hacía Cedric. El chico levantó sus manos en señal de paz.

-Soy Cedric Diggory. Dumbledore mencionó que vendrían – Harry y Hermione bajaron las varitas y volvieron a tratar de ayudar a Ron. – La casa está cerca, llevémoslo allá. Ahí tengo lo necesario para sanarlo. –

Hermione movió su varita e hizo levitar a Ron. Siguieron a Cedric por el camino boscoso y llegaron a su casa. Entraron rápidamente, recostaron a Ron en un sillón.

 _-Accio esencia de díctamo. –_ Un pequeño frasco con un líquido marrón llegó a sus manos. Unas cuantas gotas bastaron para que el brazo de Ron se empezara a curar y se quedara dormido.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó nuevamente Cedric.

Hermione estaba a un lado de Ron, lo miraba muy concentrada y con extrema preocupación. Harry volteó a verlo y empezó hablar.

-Estábamos en el bosque de Dean. Por alguna razón, los encantamientos protectores no funcionaron o no sé que diablos paso, pero fuimos atacados por mortifagos. Apenas logramos huir, Hermione nos salvo. Nos tomó a ambos y aparecimos aquí. Pero algo salió mal y Ron sufrió una despartición . – Cedric asintió, haciéndole ver a Harry que había entendido todo.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Es decir, ¿cómo supieron de esté lugar? – No pudo evitar preguntar, se supone que su casa sería un lugar ocultó para todos. La chica se levantó y por primera vez pudo ver sus ojos avellana con restos de lágrimas, su pequeña nariz y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por llorar.

-Dumbledore me habló de este bosque. No me dijo que viniera aquí en caso de problemas pero... Una tarde que me llamo a su oficina me empezó a contar sobre este lugar, me mostró fotos y me dijo que un amigo tenía su casa en medio del bosque. En ese momento, me pareció un poco absurdo que me hablara de eso pero hoy fue el primer lugar en el que pensé... me di cuenta que me hablo de este lugar para que lo tuviera en mi mente en caso de que lo necesitara. – Cedric asintió. Le parecía un poco extraño estar hablando con sus ex compañeros de Colegio, debido a que no solía hablar con muchas personas.

\- Ron necesitara descansar, llevémoslo a una de las habitaciones. – Levitaron a Ron hasta el segundo piso y Cedric abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones a las que nunca había entrado. El lugar olía a humedad y, después de dejar a Ron en la cama, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para ver el lugar. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que esa habitación le había pertenecido a su padre... Su corazón se encogió y sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por lo que salió avergonzado del lugar. Harry le siguió.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? – Preguntó Harry.

\- Aquí vivo. – Dijo Cedric, siendo muy serio con él – Ahora es mi casa. Fue donde mi padre vivió antes de que su familia se mudara a Londres. –

-Ah. Bueno. Quiero pedirte un favor, Cedric. Necesito que nos permitas quedarnos aquí por un tiempo, en lo que decidimos que hacer y a dónde debemos dirigirnos. –

\- ¿A dónde dirigirse? - Preguntó Cedric muy confundido.

\- Si, verás, Dumbledore me dejo una misión muy específica y muy _secreta_ , pero aún no tengo pistas ni idea de a dónde debemos ir. - Dijo Harry.

\- No te preocupes. Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran. Esta es mi misión, Dumbledore quería que viniera aquí y les permitiera quedarse a ustedes y a los demás de la Orden. – Harry le tocó un hombro agradecido y volvió a la habitación con Ron.

A Cedric le había quedado claro que no debía preguntar sobre la misión del trío de amigos, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Con la varita sacó varias cosas del refrigerador y empezó a preparar unos cuantos sándwiches para los chicos. Al fin se sentía útil para la Orden, lo que siempre había querido. Ojala sus padres estuvieran ahí con él... Terminó con los sándwiches y los subió en una bandeja, entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Harry y sus amigos.

-Prepare unos sándwiches, por si estaban hambrientos.-

-Gracias Cedric, es muy amable de tu parte – Dijo Hermione, levantándose del pequeño sillón que había movido para sentarse a un lado de Ron y tomando un sándwich.

-De nada. – Cedric quiso decirles que se fueran a dormir, que no había nada que hacer por Ron, él iba a estar a bien y sólo necesitaba descansar pero entendió que sus amigos no se querrían separar de él. Se sintió completamente fuera de lugar y decidió irse a dormir – Buenas noches. – Se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se aventó a su cama, sintiéndose completamente agotado por lo que se quedó dormido inmediatamente.


	2. El desayuno y la conversación más larga

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling. Yo sólo los tome prestados._**

Lo despertó el olor del desayuno. Bajo las escaleras y vio que en el comedor había huevos fritos, tocino, salchichas, alubias y tostadas. Todo se veía delicioso y su estómago reclamó que se alimentara, últimamente lo único que comía era avena instantánea, un sándwich y cenaba, al menos, dos cigarrillos por lo que su cuerpo reaccionó al olor de comida hecha en casa. Entró a la cocina y la vio, ella sacó las últimas tostadas y las pusó en un plato mientras tarareaba una canción. Cedric se sintió extraño, tuvo una sensación desconocida para él en su estómago y no supo si era de hambre o por otra cosa. Hermione ahora sacaba los huevos fritos y se mordió el labio para concentrarse, el chico se sintió hipnotizado; de pronto la castaña volteó a verlo y le sonrió. Cedric le sonrió de vuelta.

-Buenos días, Cedric. Estaba a punto de ir a llamarlos para que bajen a desayunar. – Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba el plato con tostadas y el plato con huevos en un solo brazo e intento agarrar la jarra con jugo de naranja, recién hecho aparentemente. Los platos se tambalearon un poco por lo que Cedric se acercó a ayudarla. – Gracias. ¿Te importaría ir a buscar a Harry? – Negó con la cabeza y salió de la cocina.

Un minuto después Harry y Cedric estaban sentados en el comedor y agradecieron a Hermione por el desayuno.

Harry y Hermione subieron a la habitación donde estaba Ron y habían cerrado la puerta así que Cedric supuso que hablarían acerca de la misión y por eso su secretismo. Se sintió incomodo dentro de la casa por lo que salió al porche a fumar un cigarrillo. Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió y Hermione salió al porche, aspirando y exhalando fuertemente. Cedric sólo la miró.

-Me encanta este olor ¿a ti no? Me recuerda a Hogwarts. – Cedric sonrió al recordar el imponente castillo rodeado por el bosque, la orilla del lago en la que solía sentarse con sus amigos, el campo de quidditch... se sintió nostálgico al recordar lo feliz que fue cuando estaba ahí. Suspiró. Le dedicó una mirada a la chica que aún veía hacía el bosque relajadamente.

Hermione se veía espectacular, habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que la vio tan cerca. Ella no había asistido al funeral de sus padres y en el funeral de Dumbledore, la había visto a distancia pero no como en ese momento. Estaba unos cuantos centímetros más alta de lo que la recordaba, su cabello castaño caía por su espalda en unos rizos despeinados, sus caderas eran más anchas que antes, su trasero redondo y sus piernas largas. Se reprendió a sí mismo por estar viendo el cuerpo de la chica, se avergonzó solo de imaginarse descubierto así que dejo de mirarla, pero a los segundos estaba nuevamente viéndola: sus ojos avellana eran preciosos, sus pestañas eran largas, tenía unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas, notó que sus labios eran rozados y le parecieron totalmente sensuales. Una corriente de viento movió las hojas de los arboles y Hermione disfrutó de él cerrando los ojos y sonriendo ante el movimiento de sus rizos. "Esa es la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida" pensó él.

Hermione volteó hacía Cedric y su mirada lo tomó por sorpresa, sintiéndose descubierto, trato de mirar hacia otro lado. Se puso tensó e incómodo por el hecho de que ella lo hubiera descubierto así que decidió sacar conversación.

-Así que, supongo que ustedes no regresaran a Hogwarts. He escuchado en la radio que están buscando a Harry. – Dijo Cedric que se sentó en la banca mecedora y miró hacía el bosque.

-No, no vamos a volver. Es demasiado peligroso... Además, tenemos una misión y no creo que desde Hogwarts hagamos gran cosa. – Le contestó la castaña.

-Sí, supongo. Le dije a Harry que pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten, es lo que Dumbledore quería.

-Gracias, Cedric. – El chico río un poco y Hermione la miró extrañada - ¿De qué te ríes?

-Llevas pocas horas aquí y me has dicho muchas veces gracias... Empiezo a creer que es tu palabra favorita. – el chico volteó a verla con una sonrisa en sus labios, Hermione también sonrió y rodó sus ojos.

-Me gusta ser agradecida con las personas que nos ayudan, _Diggory_. – Cedric soltó una carcajada suave.

-Lo que trato de decir, _Granger,_ es que no debes agradecerme nada. Lo hago con gusto. - La miró con cara divertida.

-Bueno, gracias por eso. – Esta vez Cedric soltó una buena carcajada y no pudo evitar pensar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había reído así, incluso, de haber sonreído sinceramente. No había dejado de verla y Hermione se sonrojó y Cedric tuvo la misma sensación en el estómago que le invadió cuando estaba en la cocina. Ambos miraron hacía el bosque nuevamente.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que esta es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido desde que nos conocimos? – Cedric se sintió cómodo de platicar con ella, de hecho, no quería que ella entrara a la casa y por eso insistía en continuar la conversación – Digo, nunca habíamos hablado tanto y nos conocemos desde hace algunos años

-Tres años. - Cedric la miró – Nos conocimos hace tres años.

-Ha pasado el tiempo rápido. Han sido tres años muy locos. – La chica suspiró y se sentó a un lado de Cedric.

-Ni que lo digas. – le dijo.

Hubo un cómodo silencio, ambos se quedaron sentados, viendo hacía el bosque y sumidos en sus pensamientos. Cedric se preguntaba cuál sería el rumbo de las cosas y cuánto tiempo tendría compañía pues ahora que el trio estaba ahí, se había dado cuenta de que realmente necesitaba platicar con alguien.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y una cabeza con cabello negro y despeinado se asomó.

-Ron ha despertado – Le dijo Harry a Hermione, haciendo que ella se levantara de un salto y corriera hacía dentro. En ese momento supo que ella tenía sentimientos por Weasley.

Cedric se quedó afuera otro rato. Sacó la cajetilla de sus cigarros para fumar uno más y se dio cuenta que ya sólo quedaba uno, tendría que ir al pueblo a conseguir más cajetillas, suspiró y entró a la casa a avisar a sus nuevos compañeros que saldría. Al entrar al cuarto, la vio sentada en el mismo sillón de la noche anterior, tomando la mano de Ron y sonriéndole extremadamente contenta y sintió un poco de incomodidad al verla así con él. Dijo lo que debía de decir, ofreció traerles algo del pueblo pero la chica ni siquiera lo miró. Harry le agradeció el detalle pero no le pidió nada.

Cedric se dirigió a su auto y salió de la casa sintiéndose todavía extraño.


	3. Café por las mañanas

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los tome prestados de J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Café por las mañanas**

La luna llena brillaba de forma espectacular que ni siquiera fue necesario encender las luces pues su habitación ya se encontraba iluminada con solo abrir las cortinas de la ventana. Tomó el libro que estaba en la mesita del lado de su ventana y comenzó a leer. Quería descifrar porque el Director Dumbledore le había dejado ese curioso libro.

Mientras leía, su mente la traicionó e hizo que sus pensamientos la distrajeran de su lectura.  
Había pasado una semana desde que llegaron a la casa de Cedric. Estaba muy cómoda de por fin tener una cama donde dormir y un baño apropiado. Sin embargo, estaba preocupada:  
Ron había mejorado notablemente de su brazo pero estaba de muy mal humor. Por alguna razón, la miraba de malas formas y le contestaba molesto cuando ella le ofrecía su ayuda, incluso una vez le había gritado que saliera de su habitación y lo dejara en paz, es noche lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

No tenía tan claros sus sentimientos por Ron. Era uno de sus mejores amigos, de eso no había duda, pero, los últimos años lo había visto como algo más que un amigo. Sintió muchos celos cuando Ron estaba con Lavender y se sintió jubilosa cuando él dijo su nombre en la enfermería. Se preocupaba por él todo el tiempo y sus buenos o malos tratos, cambiaban su humor enormemente. Suspiró con cansancio. El pelirrojo realmente la confundía.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó de buen humor y se levantó temprano a darse una ducha rápida. Secó su cabello con un encantamiento y lo recogió en una coleta alta. Le sonrió a su reflejo.

Bajo los escalones, dispuesta a preparar el desayuno para los tres chicos, sabía que esa no era una tarea que le correspondía a ella por ser la mujer, era algo que hacía con gusto y que además, era necesario. Harry casi no dormía por las noches por lo que no se levantaba temprano y Ron lo único que sabía sobre preparar comida, era como comérsela. Una mueca de burla apareció en su rostro, molestaría con eso a Ronald cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Cuando entró en la cocina soltó un gritito de sorpresa al ver a Cedric bebiendo café y mirando por la ventana, pues no pensó que hubiera alguien despierto a las 7:30 de la mañana. El chico le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto al ver como se asustaba y casi le hace tirar su café en sus ropas muggles.

-Perdona, no sabía que estaba alguien despierto a estar horas. – Explicó la chica – ¿Te molesta si tomó una taza de café?

-Claro que no. No tienes que pedirme permiso para nada, Hermione. Este también es tu hogar ahora. – Hermione se sonrojó.

-Gracias. – Cedric la miró divertido. Siempre la miraba de esa forma cuando ella le agradecía algo y le molestaba que lo hiciera... Aun así, él lograba sonrojarla siempre solo con mirarla o dirigirle la palabra. Tenía que aceptar que el chico era extremadamente guapo.

Hermione tomó un pequeño sorbo de su café y miro a Cedric, quien aun miraba por la ventana.

-Siempre que te veo, estas mirando por la ventana hacía el bosque.- Bebió otro sorbo de su café. Los ojos de Cedric se posaron en ella y la taza que Hermione sostenía con una mano, derramó unas gotas de café cuando tembló junto con ella.

-Lo hago inconscientemente. A veces me pierdo en mis propios pensamientos y siempre terminó mirando hacía el bosque, tan verde y tan sereno. Siempre me tranquiliza. – la castaña sonrió, a ella también le tranquilizaba ver el bosque. Cedric dio un sorbo a su café. – Hace tiempo que no hablamos, y eso que vivimos en la misma casa ¿cómo te has sentido aquí?

-Estupendamente. La casa es muy acogedora y no tienes idea de lo mucho que he extraño tomar una ducha diaria.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo duraste sin tener una ducha diaria? – Hermione sintió un poco de vergüenza al pensar que diría de ella cuando supiera que durante 6 meses se estuvo bañando una vez a la semana si es que había un lago cerca

-Prefiero no contestar. – Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Cedric le regresó la sonrisa divertida. Un silencio cómodo los envolvió mientras daban pequeños sorbos a su taza de café. Hermione se sorprendió al estar pensando en que si bebía más lento, podría pasar más tiempo hablando con el chico.

-¿Piensas regresar a Hogwarts si todo esto termina pronto? – Soltó de repente. A la castaña le tomó unos segundos responder.

-No lo sé, no lo había pensado. – Y era verdad, no había pensado en qué pasaría si lograban matar a Voldemort o qué pasaría si Voldemort ganara. – Pero ahora que lo mencionas, si, si me gustaría volver a estudiar si todo esto acaba pronto. Y si salgo viva, claro está.

-No pienses en eso. Los buenos vamos a ganar. Tenemos a Harry Potter y a la _bruja más inteligente de su edad_ ayudándolo. – Hermione se sonrojó y al mismo tiempo se entristeció al darse cuenta que todo el mundo confiaba en ellos, cuando ellos no tenían ni idea de que hacer. - ¿qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? – la castaña se maldijo así misma por no haber aprendido a como ocultar sus sentimientos, eso es algo que no enseñan en los libros. Una lagrima traicionera bajo por su rostro. – Oye... lo siento – Cedric se había acercado a ella, y la abrazo tiernamente.

-No te preocupes – le dijo la castaña aun recargada en su pecho. – Es sólo que... Me gustaría tener todo lo necesario para completar la misión y finalmente, derrotar a quien tú sabes. –

-Creí que no temías decir su nombre.

-No le temo, pero lo he pensado durante estos días y creo que el tabú del nombre es real. – Cedric soltó el abrazo y la miro con confusión. – ¿No sabes por qué le empezaron a llamar de esa forma? – el chico negó con la cabeza. Hermione había olvidado que unos segundos atrás estaba llorando– Ah. Bueno. Durante la Primer Guerra Mágica se decía que si decías _su_ nombre, él y sus mortifagos llegaban para asesinarte, de una forma u otra se enteraban al instante de que hablabas de él si lo llamabas... aunque Dumbledore decía que era solo un mito, creo que es real. Cuando nos atacaron en el bosque de Dean, Ron había mencionado su nombre... en menos de un minuto estuvimos rodeados por motifagos. – El chico la miro sorprendido e impresionado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

Hermione bebió el ultimo sorbo de su café y giró hacía el pequeño refrigerador que había en la cocina para sacar lo necesario para el desayuno y en menos de media hora, Harry y Ron estaban levantados esperando el desayuno.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, desayunaron, se encerraron con los chicos en una habitación para hablar de los horrocruxes, prepararon la comida, se volvieron a encerrar y solo salieron cuando un olor a comida hizo rugir sus estómagos.

Bajaron al comedor para ver que Cedric había comprado comida en el pueblo y los invitó a que comieran.

* * *

 **Cedric**

Se había cumplido un mes desde que el trio dorado había llegado a su nuevo hogar.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente cuando la luz del sol empezó a colarse por su ventana. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Bajó a la cocina para encender la pequeña cafetera que había comprado en el mercado muggle unos meses atrás y subió a tomar una ducha. Sabía que ella se despertaba a las 7:00 y procuraba que cuando ella bajara, él ya estuviera ahí con el café listo. Habían pasado dos semanas en el que bebían sus cafés juntos todas las mañanas antes de que hicieran el desayuno, era el único momento del día en que hablaban. A ese punto, Cedric ya conocía la historia de cómo sus padres se habían conocido y ella la historia de los Diggory. Había surgido una amistad entre ellos.

Salió del baño sin ropa pero con la toalla enredada en su cadera y cruzó el pasillo a su habitación. No había escuchado que Hermione ya estaba levantada, por lo que fue él quien pego un brinco cuando la chica le dijo un buenos días desde el sillón de la pequeña sala que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

-Diablos, me asustaste. – Notó que Hermione se quería reír pero se estaba conteniendo.

-Lo lamento... no pensé que iba a asustarte – Cedric la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Provocando que la chica se llevara la mano a su boca para cubrir la carcajada que estaba a punto de escapar.

\- Vamos. Ríete. No te contengas. – La castaña soltó una sonora carcajada y Cedric se sintió un poco humillado al pensar en que realmente su reacción había sido ridícula y lo había puesto en esa situación. El chico miraba hacía el piso con una sonrisa divertida y se rascaba la cabeza mientras esperaba que la risa de la chica se acabase. La risa de Hermione cada vez era menos fuerte hasta que ella de pronto ya no reía. Levantó la mirada y descubrió que la castaña estaba viendo su abdomen fijamente, con cara de sorpresa. No supo qué, pero algo en su interior se revolvió. ¿Orgullo? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Satisfacción?

Hermione levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. La chica se sonrojó como nunca la había visto y balbuceó algunas cosas, entre las que Cedric pudo entender "ducha", "café" y "adiós", para después irse y encerrarse en el baño. El chico sonrió, por alguna razón le había gustado ver que Hermione había reaccionado de esa forma al verlo así.

Se vistió rápidamente en su habitación, aun sonriendo al recordar la reacción de la castaña.

Pensó servirse una taza de café mientras la esperaba. Pero decidió que la tomaría hasta que ella estuviera en la cocina.

7:00 am, como un reloj, Hermione entraba lentamente por la cocina. No lo miró a los ojos. Cedric ya tenía dos tazas listas para servirles café caliente, acercó lentamente una hacía la castaña quien la tomó entre sus manos dispuesta tomar la cafetera y verter el café, Cedric vio que temblaba. Se acercó a ella con la intención de ayudarla a servirse su café, un olor a fresas y vainilla inundó su nariz... ese olor le pareció delicioso y casi adictivo. Hermione se puso aún más nerviosa cuando Cedric se acercó a ella, tanto que dejó caer la cafetera al piso, la cual se quebró.

-¡Lo siento! – Hermione intentó limpiar a lo muggle. Pero Cedric con un _reparo_ y otro movimiento de varia ya había limpiado todo.

-Tranquila. No pasa nada. – Ella aún estaba nerviosa - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas nerviosa? – le preguntó, realmente preocupado por ella.

-Yo... no lo sé. – Cedric buscó su mirada, tratando de examinarla. Hermione le rehuyó la mirada y el castaño la vio salir de la cocina.

Exhalo confundido y, por primera vez en dos semanas, bebió a solas su café.

* * *

¿Pero qué mierda estaba mal con ella? Dos semanas atrás, se encontraba en su cama preguntándose sobre sus sentimientos hacía Ron y ese día miraba descaradamente a Cedric y a su abdomen y pecho desnudo. Pero ¿cómo se supone que iba a evitarlo? Cedric era verdaderamente guapo, lo notó desde el día que lo conoció, pero ella nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Pudo notar que su espalda era ancha, que sus pectorales y su abdomen estaban ligeramente marcados por el ejercicio, que las gotas de agua caían sensualmente por cada cuadro de su abdomen, que su sonrisa era extremadamente sensual. Un calor invadió su cuerpo y se convirtió en lava cuando Cedric la descubrió. Fue vergonzoso y en un millón de formas humillante. Se metió a la ducha. Dejo que el agua fría la relajara y trato de olvidar por unos segundos, la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo al ver a Cedric así.

Puso un poco de champú sobre su mano y lavó sus rizos con cuidado mientras pensaba que esas dos semanas en las que cada mañana tomaba café con Cedric, la mantenía sonriendo todo el día. Incluso cuando Ron la trataba mal, la imagen del castaño bebiendo café con ella, hacía que se pusiera nuevamente de buen humor.

Al salir de la ducha y secar su cuerpo con una toalla, siguió pensando en Cedric. En lo bien que la hacía sentir, en como su sonrisa aceleraba su corazón, en como su cercanía la hacía sentir tranquila. Con Ron llego a sentir eso alguna vez... pero nunca sintió la pasión que hace un momento había sentido con Cedric. Cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando se estaba poniendo su ropa... se estaba enamorando de Cedric Diggory.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Trataré de actualizar más seguido  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews!  
 **SALESIA:** Muchas gracias por tus reviews :D me pusieron muy contenta. La verdad es que yo también soy muy fan de los Dramiones, pero un día intente emparejar a Hermione con alguien más (para leer algo distinto) y me encontré un fic de Hermione y Fred, en el que aparecía Cedric como ex novio de ella y me pareció que hacían buena pareja... ambos son muy inteligentes ¿no crees?

No había pensado en incluir a Draco Malfoy pero ahora que lo pienso, si lo haré... Sin embargo, no tendrá una gran participación porque, como ya te dije, soy muy fan de Dramione y probablemente los terminaré poniendo juntos si escribo mucho sobre él jajaja.

A ver que pasa, conforme me vaya surgiendo la inspiración. Este capítulo me salió muy meloso, estoy esperando el momento en que se me ocurra algo de acción para la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme!

 **MartinaLecuona:** Te agradezco muchísimo que te hayas paseado por acá, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y te guste. Para mi también es raro emparejar a Hermione con alguien que no sea Draco, me paso mucho con este capítulo que quería poner a Cedric como si fuera Malfoy jajaja. Gracias por tu review! SI tienes alguna recomendación, házmela saber :D


End file.
